


Making a Deal

by Crowleys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crowley and Feelings, Crowley and reader have a son, F/M, Fluff, Smut, winchester reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleys/pseuds/Crowleys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a massive fight with your brothers you leave to go hunting on your own . Nearly a year later things begin to change and soon after you meet a handsome demon in a well tailored suit .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr request . My Tumblr account is called crowleyisafallenangel if anyone wants to send me requests :)

 

You were driving down the road in your old mustang , the rain hitting your windscreen whilst AC/DC played on the radio .

_It’s been one year …_

## Flashback

“DEAN I’M NOT A LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE !” you were screaming at your oldest brother who was getting angrier by the minute ..

“I DON’T CARE (Y/N) !!! THAT’S THE ONLY WAY TO KEEP YOU SAVE ! “   
He yelled back at you …

looking back he probably was really just trying to protect you but this had been going on for months now !! You weren't allowed to go on hunts any more and had to stray at the motel and do research . Sam wasn’t any help either even though he saw that you were an excellent hunter but he knew that even the best hunters could get killed easily .

“THIS IS GETTING FUCKING RIDICULOUS !!! YOU KNOW THAT I’M A GOOD HUNTER BUT YOU STILL KEEP ME LOCKED UP IN HERE ! “ you were so angry by now that you could have taken out an entire nest of vamps all by yourself .

Dean furrowed his eyebrows his face set in stone

_Damn it_

“I’m your older brother (y/n) and if I tell you to stay here and do research you do exactly that !”

 _That’s enough !_  

you could accept many things but Dean bossing you around like he was your dad was not one of them !

“YOU’RE NOT DAD !!! MAYBE I’LL JUST GO AND DO MY OWN THING !” the brothers stared at you with a shocked expressing before anger began to rise on Dean’s face once more.

“YEAH ?? LET’S SEE HOW LONG YOU’LL LAST OUT THERE ALL ON YOUR OWN !!”   
Dean instantly regretted the words after they left his mouth and he began walking towards you ready to pull you into a apologetic hug .

 _Nope not this time_  you thought as you could feel your eyes beginning to sting   
_I WILL NOT LET THEM SEE ME CRY_ you told yourself grabbing your jacket as you stormed out .

Your brothers knew that they had to give you some space and you could still hear there voices from inside the motel room .

“We should go after her Dean” Sam sounded genuinely concerned which made you smile . You actually considered going back and just accepting Deans apology but then he spoke

“It’s gonna be fine Sammy , she’ll come back later tonight or tomorrow morning . We just need to giver her some space it’s always like that .”

_No definitely  not going back in there !_

You began to walk away from the motel checking your pockets .

Two fake ID’s , a silver knife , some money and your phone .

_Well let’s see how long I can last !_

Luckily your brothers had thought you well when it came to gambling  plus the fact that you were also a female which (to your amusement) made most man pay less attention to the game and that worked in your favour . Luck was another factor but it seems you had quiet a bit tonight since you managed to win some poor drunks car.

**Flash back ends**

Thinking about it now , one year later , you were doing a great job on your own !

You were probably one of the most efficient hunters in the state who also managed to completely avoid her own brothers ….

you had a new car it was an old mustang 1967 to be precise and it was fully equipped  wit everything a good hunter needs ...and some extras you’d come up with . For example devil’s trap bullets and an exorcism  voice memo that you recorded . Why haven’t they thought of this before ?

So now you were a fully equipped and full time working hunter .

But as you were driving down the road to your next job this feeling was back … Like if you were being watched …   
_He’ll show himself soon_  
you told yourself fully well knowing what exactly was watching you but not who it belonged to .

You drove up to the old barn and got out of your car to get your stuff from the trunk when you felt it again …

_This has been going on for weeks now …. just stop sending your mutt and show yourself already !_

You got your machete and loaded your gun with devil’s trap bullets

 _Just in case_  
Even though today's job was taking out some vamp you could never be careful enough right ?

When you sliced of the head of the last vamp (who stupidly thought you didn’t notice him sneaking out) you stood in the barn surrounded by dead bodies . There were more than you had expected but that didn’t stop you from going in anyway ..

You were wiping the blood of your machete when you saw something move in the corner of your eye .

 _Well that’s new ! you finally decided to show yourself_.

You quickly pulled out your gun and shot straight into the dark .

“Bloody Hell !”

_Gotcha !_

You had no idea who the demon was that has been sending his hellhound after you for the past weeks but you were about to find out.

You slowly walked towards the dark corner of the room pulling out your flash light and illuminating the corner .

There on the ground laid a man in a black suit looking at his bloody chest with confusion …

“How the hell did you figure that one out Darling ? I always thought you Winchesters were quiet bad at taking the easy way ?” The man , demon , with the English accent  looked up at you with a surprised face .

_So Sam and Dean have send a demon after me ? Well I suppose it makes sense Cas marked me with the warding signs …_

You didn’t answer the demon who was still looking at you with surprise but instead began to pull him out of the shadow .

when he was full in the light you noticed that he tried to pull the bullet out of his chest so you shot him two more times one in the leg and one in the right arm .

_That should buy me some time_

He flinched in surprise and looked up at you angrily .

“Would you stop that ?!! “ He hissed at you in a deep british accent .

_Why do the good locking ones always have to be monsters ?_

You would lie if you said that you didn’t have a type … sadly this guy was exactly your type but well … a demon …

_Anyway back to business_

“ What’s your name and why did you send your pet after me for the past weeks ? “

You said in a calm voice . His expression changed from anger to disbelieve

“How did you …” He said more to himself than you.

“I suppose you also know that I like to read when I’m not on a job ?” You gave him some seconds to answer but he just looked at you and his eyes widened

“the glasses ..” he once again exclaimed in disbelieve . “But that's...that's impossible you couldn’t-” You smirked down at him “How ? “ he barked at you as if you were the one lying paralysed on the floor .

“Like I said I like to read and there’s a lot of interesting stuff on the internet “ You said with a smile that was totally inappropriate for the scenario you were currently in .

“I must say I’m impressed Darling “ He said in his deep British voice .

You could feel a blush creeping up your neck 

_Stay focused !_

“You said that I’m not like my brothers what do you have to do with them ?”

He smirked up at you

“ Well let’s just say I was interested in who you really are”

You pulled out a flask filled with holy water and began to let little drops fall onto  his face .

The demon hissed at your actions but you didn’t stop

“I asked you what you have to do with my brothers not why you came for me . So did they send you ?”

you stopped the water as he lifted his head back up shooting you an angry look

“Well they actually send me to get you but I wanted to know what was so special about you and why they needed my help”

He said in a low voice looking you straight in the eyes .

_Shit they found me …_

“So what do you get if you return me to them ? It’s not like demons would do anything without something in return “  You asked him not breaking eye contact as you pulled up a char that stood near by and sat down in front of him .

 _I’m starting to enjoy this !_ you thought with a smirk

The demon let out a deep chuckle when you smirked down at him “Well Darling . I like you better than your brothers already and I’ve only just met you . So how about we make a deal ? “

His offer took you off guard and before you could think of anything clever to reply the words bubbled out of you  “What ??”

The smirk on his face only grew when he saw how clueless you were “ Hear me out Darling I can keep your brothers as far away from you as possible “ He told you

_Yeah like I’d fall for that_

“Sorry but I managed it so far and I do quiet like my soul” You replied looking down at his bearded face

“Oh but I don’t want your soul in return . No it’s much easier “ Now that sparked your interest ..

_It may be a demon deal but I get to keep my souls soo … does it really count ?_

“What do I have to do in return ?” His eyes lit up with something you couldn’t quiet place . To be honest he looked like the typical evil villain with that smirk. 

“Oh I like you so much more than Moose and Squirrel !” You looked at him with a weird expression and it took you a few seconds to realise that he was talking about Sam and Dean .

_Wow the names actually fit quiet well …_

You giggled to yourself but immediately stopped when you remembered that you still hadn't heard what you had to do for him .

“What do you want in return then ?” The demon looked up at you with a triumphant smile and said “I keep Moose and Squirrel away from you if you start working for me “ You were about to deny his offer but before you could say anything he continued talking .

“Before you say anything think about it . You can go on exactly like before hunting monsters on your own with no one interrupting you and sometimes you kill a few of my enemies . Monsters and rough demons not humans . So pretty much the same as now.”

_That actually sounds good … oh fuck it I’m not the first Winchester to make a deal with a demon anyway !_

“Okay I’ll do it … but no tricks or your dead “ you told him .

“Well than help me up I’m not able to seal the deal with the bullets still in me” He said with a slightly annoyed under tone .

You bend down to him pointing the loaded gun at his head whilst removing the bullets from his body .

You stepped back a few feet when he got up but kept aiming the gun at his head .

“Okay than let’s seal the deal “ He stepped towards you and you knew what was coming so you lowered your gun slightly . Not fully trusting him you kept it aimed at his lower stomach .

one of his hands found your neck and quickly pulled you into a kiss .

His lips were surprisingly warm and the hand on your hip fled amazing if he wasn’t a demon  and you weren’t sealing a deal you would have enjoyed kissing him . But you weren’t about to admit it to yourself of course !

When he pulled away he kept you close a little bit longer than necessary and looked directly into your eyes .

_What are you doing ?? stop enjoying this he’s a demon !_

You quickly took a step back as you realised what you were doing .

“Okay so you’ll just come to me whenever you have a job - what’s your name by the way ?”   
you asked him when you noticed that you still didn’t know .

He stepped closer to you once again his hands buried in his coat pockets as he smirked at you

“ Yes I’ll come to you whenever someone or something needs to be taken care of .”

before you could answer he continued

“The names Crowley and I’m the King of Hell Darling “ He vanished before you got the chance to reply …

_He’s not just any demon … He’s the KING OF FREAKING HELL_

you captured and than made a deal with the King of Hell …..

“God I need booze” you muttered to yourself as you began to walk back to your car to drive to a nearby motel . 

**Note :** There are going to be two more parts after this next one is going to be smut and in the last one reader reunites with Sam and Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and reader have been working together for quiet some time and there relationship changes .

You were driving in your car back to your motel after a hunt , listening to sympathy for the Devil by the rolling stones . Mindlessly tapping the rhythm on the stirring wheel .

“Hello Darling” the British voice coming from the passenger seat surprised you so much that you lost control over the stirring wheel for a few seconds nearly driving off the road .”CROWLEY WHAT THE FUCK ??” you screamed at him but he completely ignored you  ”Would you please drive more careful !! I actually like my meat suit !!.” 

_Welp , fuck you too_

“Yeah we wouldn't want to damage your handsome meat suit now would we ?” sarcasm was dripping from your voice as you tightened the grip on your steering wheel . 

“You think this meat suit is handsome?” 

Ohh of course he ignored your sarcasm and only saw the compliment ..

you sighted not in the mood for any of this . If you were honest It was a long day , you were sore and just wanted to sleep .

“Crowley what do you want now ? I just killed the wendigo that was eating your business partners “ you could feel his eyes boring into the side of your head .  
“Just came to tell you you did a good job nothing more .” 

_Well this is new !_

In the three months you've been working for him he only came when  he had a new case file for you but never to talk about anything else than business  .

It took you a few seconds to think of something clever to respond “Crowley I don- you son of a bitch” He was gone leaving you felling stupid for talking to nobody.  
 _Ugh just calm down (y/n) no use in getting annoyed he’s probably just bored..._

* * *

Turns out that he wasn't just bored ….   
Crowley usually popped in and gave you and address or show you some newspapers and then he was off .But he started to stick around when you were doing research and sometimes he just showed up “just checking if your doing your work , love” was the only answer you got when you asked him why he came. He walked through the room whilst you were on your lap top and made small talk  . His visits became more frequent the longer you worked together .

Today was just another day where he popped in told you were to go and stayed around for some time whilst you were doing research on the case .

“I think it’s a shifter” you said more to yourself than to Crowley but he answered anyway   
“Great tell me something I don’t already know … When can you kill it ?”

That made you stop your work and look up from your PC and over to Crowley who was walking around the room drinking his whisky . 

“Wait … you knew that it was a shifter?? why didn't you just tell me I could have been on the road by now !”

You looked at him irritated by his behaviour . he always wanted you to work as fast as possible so he told you everything he knew about the case before hand.  
 _No wonder the information got less and less…. he’s been withholding it !_  
you suspected it was because he didn't know that much about the case and so you figured you just do the research yourself . 

Crowley froze when he heard your words .

_Wait he didn't mean to tell me but still sticks around ?_

He slowly turned around , his precious craig still in hand and looked at you . 

than he snapped his fingers and was gone . 

_What the Hell ?? quiet literally …_

He wouldn't tell you the information but still sticked around , why ? Not that you minded … 

You actually quite liked his company ….you could even said you had a little crush on him but he was also a pain in the ass  when he acted like this .

_I'm doing his damn dirty work here and he can’t even tell me all the info he has !_

**Later**

You stumbled back into your motel room blood flowing every where . It wasn't a deep cut but the arteries  on your leg were injured and it bleed like hell . 

“Shit !” you muttered as you dragged yourself to your bed reaching for the night stand with the first aid kit .

You got some bandages a clean needle and some string …

_This is going to hurt like a motherfucker …._

You were biting on a towel and half way finished stitching up your wound when you suddenly heard Crowley`s voice from behind you 

“Oh pull it together it can’t be that bad “ 

_You've got to be fucking kidding me !!_

You reached for the gun that was laying beside you , it was filled with normal bullets , and shot him over your shoulder . 

You could hear him hiss and walk around you . 

“Was that real-” He stopped mid sentence when he saw the state your leg was in. 

Whilst Crowley was still staring at your leg you tried to continue to stitching it up but the pain got worse and you began to get dizzy. 

Crowley quickly stepped forward. he looked like he was … concerned ? 

_is he concerned about me ?_

You knew that you were about to pass out because the horrible pain in your leg was reduced and your mind was  making up stuff now.

You could feel your head getting clearer once again and all the pain from your leg faded slowly . When your eyes finally focused again you saw Crowley looking down at you with a worried expression . 

He was holding you close to his chest one hand supporting your back and the other one pressed to your leg .  
The pain was fully gone you locked eyes with Crowley and neither of you spoke . He was the first to break eye contact when he gently eased you away from him to lay you back onto the bed . You were still dizzy from all the blood loss but you found the strength to lift your body up up on your elbows . “Thank you” you said with a small smile . Crowley's eyes widened and he was staring at you. He didn't respond but instead snapped his fingers and disappeared once again….

 _I will never understand this guy will I ?_  
you could have sworn that he had  looked genuinely worried  … does he really care that much about me ?   
Okay maybe you had not just a little but a giant crush on him ….

He returned a few days later but there was something off about him .you couldn't quite point your finger on it but he was some what different . 

He didn't stay after he gave you the information and he wouldn't let you come to word. He left instantly after he gave you all the information you needed, .   
This continued for weeks and frankly you were starting to miss him being around.

It was another week and you were staying in a nice motel room when he came once again to send you out on a hunt but you wouldn't have it ! 

When he teleported in you  were prepared and tackled him right into a devils trap . 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING NOW??!” His voice sounded angry but not how he normally sounded when he was talking about  some of his more stupid demons or your brothers no there was something else in his voice and you could have been wrong but it sounded like betrayal  … 

“Calm down Crowley I just want to talk…” you suddenly went from tough hunter to nervous girl which was absolutely new to you and frankly you didn't like it !

He was still glaring at you but made a hand gesture signalling you to continue .   
“Why ….why have you started acting so weird towards me ?” There it was the question you've been dying to ask him for weeks now .

“What do you mean I'm acting as a king should “ He said in his deep voice .

ugh why can’t I just …. seriously why do I of all people have to fall for the king of hell ?? A demon who probably couldn't even love … nononono don#t even go there ….

“ No you haven’t ….you've been distant … I kinda miss your company you know …” You've never felt like this . It was so weird you were absolutely honest with him but you just couldn't manage to sound confident …..There was just something about him which made you act like a teenager with a huge crush …

He sighted his eyes getting gentler “Okay I will tell you what is going on but would you be so kind to release me first ?” he asked you with raised eyebrows . You slowly stepped closer to the trap and rubbed your foot over the red paint. “ah this is so much better” He stepped out of the trap and stood in front of you. he kept his eyes locked on the floor and furrowed his eyebrows like he was carefully choosing his next words.”(y/n) It’s ... “ you've never seen him stutter before or sound so in confident… He was always the sassy and witty king when he talked to you but this was a completely new side of him .

“It’s nothing really …. just that when I saw you hurt you know….” you raised your eyebrow urging him to go on . “No I actually don’t Crowley what happened ?” He sighted and finally looked up at you his jaw tightened “I felt something ….. something I haven’t felt in ...actually I never felt like this … “ He slowly walked closer to you   
His face came even closer and you could feel your heart beating in your chest . “Because you do things to me (y/n) .. things I shouldn't be able to feel …” 

His face was so close to yours now that you could feel his hot breath on your skin. Crowley's eyes were locked with yours but kept flicking to your lips . You closed your eyes when he leaned in and carefully brushed his lips against yours .   
When your lips brushed against each other for the second time your hands went up and grabbed his suit jacket to pull him fully against you . Your lips crashed against his and you closed your eyes again loving the feel of his surprisingly warm lips against yours . his tongue slid over your upper lip and you immediately granted him excess when you felt it against your lip . 

Your tongues were dancing and you let out a tiny moan when one of his hands found your waist pressing you closer to his chest and the other one went up and cradled your face . Your kiss grew more heated but unfortunately you had to pull away to breath .   
Crowley looked at you with lustful eyes and pulled you in for another kiss. 

Your hands went up into his hair as your kiss grew more heated , your tongues were fighting for dominance and Crowley was grinding his hips against yours letting you feel how much he desired you . you broke away from him and tried to catch your breath but Crowley’s lips began trailing down your neck and found the spot between your neck and your shoulders . you were panting his name the feeling of his hard erection pressing against you through too many layers of clothing and his lips sucking on THAT spot were not enough you needed something more…   
You were already soaked wet through your panties. He pulled your shirt over your head but his lips immediately attached back onto your neck when the shirt was out of the way . Your hands  were fisting in his hair when he slowly kissed down until he reached your breast and kissed it on top of your bra. Your grip on his hair tightened and he ground his hard dick against your enclosed heat once more . Crowley unclasped your bra and threw it somewhere over to the side . “Beautiful ….” He said in a dangerously low voice which combined with his thick accent send shivers down your spine . “Crowley … please….” you moaned in frustration and his hands roamed your body once again , brushing against your nipples before snapping his fingers making all your other clothes disappeared as well leaving you naked in front of him . You were a little bit insecure … there was no one in a long time and you didn't want to disappoint Crowley so you covered up your “problem areas” . Crowley rested his forehead against yours and carefully moved your arms around his now bare chest . “ don’t … you’re absolute perfection darling” Crowley held your face in his hands looking you deep in the eyes and you could see that he meant every word of it . He gave you a soft kiss and you immediately returned it

The kiss grew more heated when your hands trailed down his naked form over his tattooed chest down over his stomach until you reached his hip bone . Your hand gripped his rock hard erection and slowly pumped him with your hand  . His mouth went straight for your nipple  and his hand made heavy circle around your clit in sync with your hand “Crowley… please I need you ..:” You managed to say before your words were lost in another moan . “ I like it when you beg for it darling … Do you want your King to claim you as his ? “ Your hands released his dick and went behind his neck to pull him into a heated kiss .His hard cock was pressing against your stomach and caused you to moan against his mouth . “ Please ….. I need you…. make me yours my King” Was the only thing you managed to say in between kisses before Crowley lifted you up , wrapping your legs around his middle and carried you over to the bed . you never broke the kiss and your tongues dance with each other when he placed you on the bed and looked town at your body . “beautiful …” he said quietly before his lips found yours again in a sweet kiss . He was on top of you , your legs locked behind his hips causing his rock hard erection to press against your clit . “Crowley …. please I-” Your words were lost in another moan when his lips found your neck again and began to suck . _hard_. he was marking you !   
Your response was to lift your hips of the bed causing his erection to slide through your folds . This caused some friction but you knew that Crowley need more as much as you did . He groaned against your skin and positioned himself in front of your entrance . His lips locking with yours as he slowly pushed into you . “(y/n)...you're so wet for your King …” He said through clenched teeth . It took him a few seconds to get used to your tight walls around him and he had to stay still to prevent from bursting the instant he started to move . When he pulled himself together his hips started to thrust into you with hard deep strokes . “Crowley ...only for you my king ….” your sentence was barely understandable and kept being interrupted by your moaned . Crowley's lips found yours once again and his tongue  immediately entered your mouth . Your legs were still locked around his hips causing him to hit all the perfect spots inside you . “Faster…. please ….” Crowley groaned against your lips when his thrusts got quicker and you could feel your core tighten .. “Crowley … I'm so close ….” You sighted when his mouth left yours to kiss your neck . “Me too pet … “ His bearded was rubbing against your neck . “CROWLEY … “ You nearly screamed his name when his fingers began to rub your clit in sync with his thrusts . You could feel your walls tighten around his pulsating cock and you knew that both  of you were close to orgasm when he groaned in your ear   
“Come for me my queen “ this was your undoing . Your walls clenching and pulsating around his dick sending him over the edge as well . his hot seed filled you and he placed a passionate kiss on your lips as you both road out your orgasms . When you both came down from your high Crowley rolled both of you over so that you were laying on his chest . 

“that ….that was absolutely amazing ….”you said in an amazed tone .   
Crowley chuckled making his chest vibrate with the sound . he looked you deep in the eyes and spoke in a serious tone “ (y/n) you are perfection … you made me feel ….” he broke off looking at something to your left . You slowly leaned closer to him bringing his attention back to you when you placed a kiss on his lips . it wasn't a kiss filled with passion but instead with emotion , hopefully explaining how you felt about him . When you slowly pulled away you locked eyes with him once again and you saw all the love he held for you in his eyes . Crowley's hands wrapped protectively around you and pressed you closer against him . Your face was buried in his chest and you could feel the sleep overtaking your body . Crowley kept looking at you even after your breathing evened out and he thought you were asleep. His eyes were filled   astonishment . _This ordinary human ….. NO she is anything but ordinary !_ .. his queen ..   
she loved him …for the first time in his life Crowley felt loved really loved and it was the most beautiful feeling he’d ever felt especially because he was able to return this feeling . “I hope you know that you mean everything to me (y/n) . you are my queen and I love you …” She was asleep on his chest and he doubted that she had heard him but he said it anyway . “I love you too “ these quiet sleepy word mumbled against his chest made his heart swell and his grip on you tighten . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay :) one more chapter to go I hope you liked it so far !


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader finally reunites with her brothers . I combined another request from Tumblr with this .  
> Anon asked : can you do one where Crowley and the reader have a child ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final part :) I hope you like it !

“Come on (y/n) . It’s been nearly four years and we have to tell them some day.”

You were sitting on the bed looking down at your new born son whilst Crowley rambled on about your brothers . He kept his voice down not wanting to wake the baby but continued to argue with you . And frankly it was starting to annoy you !

“Crowley I can’t... you know them ...they would never approve of this anyway” It has been four years since you had the big fight with your brothers and left . 

“Come one darling you've proven your point they know that you’re a great hunter even when you’re working on your own” You sighted ...He was right you forgave them after nearly two years  one of which you were together with Crowley . You had to thank them really . After all they were the ones who send him after you in the first place. 

“Okay if you don’t want to then I can’t change that ” 

Crowley said calmly as he sat down next to you and looked at his son . 

You couldn't deny that you started to miss your brothers and you knew that they definitely missed you but you were afraid of there reactions when they saw what you've become…. You’re a Winchester but also the current queen of hell … You knew that your dad would have probably killed Crowley the moment he found out … He would have probably killed your child too …. he would have killed Sam as well if he- No he’s dead and Dean isn't him even if you used to accuse him of acting like your father . 

“I'm just … I'm worried you know ...what if they reject me…. “ You looked up to find Crowley staring at you with a small smile on his lips . “but it’s not just your fear of rejection darling. There’s more isn't there ?” 

He was right … there was more .. “I told you about my father and everything that happened between him and my brothers right ? So what if ….-” you broke of not even wanting to think about that possibility .. “ What if what kitten ?” You got up and started pacing the room whilst Crowley still sat on the bed observing you. “you know what if….what if they try to kill Rob I mean he...he would have done it too…” Crowley got up and quickly walked over to you pulling you into a hug , careful not to hurt the infant between you . 

“Darling, your brothers are  not like your father and besides I would never ever let anything happen to you or him. Trust me I know for sure that they won’t reject you “ He squeezed your arm reassuringly . 

“But how can you be sure of that I mean they don’t even know that I know you ... What will they think when I suddenly show up with you and tell them that when they send you after me I worked for you , fell in love with you , married you  AND had your child ??” The sleeping baby in your arms squirmed when your voice got a little bit louder . 

“Moose and squirrel know that I've been looking for you. Just tell them  that  you were uncomfortable with returning to them or something. (y/n) I know that you miss them  ” He told you looking into your eyes 

_Damn it…_ you both knew that he was right … 

You sighted and looked back down at the sleeping baby “Okay , you know what let’s go .”

Crowley looked at you with surprise he didn't actually think you would agree, you were quite stubborn when it came to this topic . 

You handed Crowley your son and walked out of the room to get dressed in something proper.

When you came back fully dressed Crowley was walking around the room talking to his little prince , you waited a few seconds just watching him talk to the  baby .

It was a rare sight seeing Crowley like this and it made you love him even more.

You walked up to him and kissed his cheek “Can we go ?” He raise an eyebrow “You want to bring Robert ?” he was a little bit worried “Well I'm sure as hell not leaving him with your demons … but just in case you hold him and if Sam and Dean do try anything you teleport out of there .” it scared you to even consider the possibility of your brothers hurting your child but you hadn't seen them in 4  years and the only thing you knew about how they’re doing was what Crowley told you after there meetings . 

“Okay lets go then “ Crowley grabbed your hand with his free one in the other one he was holding the little boy in the crook of his arm . 

____________________

You appeared in the middle of a motel room causing its occupants to immediately jump up and reach for there guns .

When your brothers realised it was you they instantly dropped there weapons and you were wrapped in a tight and warm hug. 

Crowley stepped back as soon as you were in the room giving you a moment with your brothers . 

“(y/n) I'm sorry … I'm so so sorry I shouldn't have said the things I did… when you left I...I thought you’d be back but-” Dean was practically crushing you and Sam was wrapping both of you into an even tighter hug . 

“It’s all right I… I may have over reacted a bit but I was so pissed and it took me some time to realise  that you were really just trying to protect me .” 

When all of you pulled away your brothers were beaming at you ...well until they remembered who was with you… 

There heads slowly turned towards Crowley who was standing near the wall holding your son . 

“Hello Boys” He said with a smirk . 

“CROWLEY WHAT THE HELL ???” Your eldest brother  was screaming at the demon “ It took you four  years to find her and now you ...you just -” Dean hadn't even noticed the baby until Sam cut in “Wait why are you holding a baby ?” you instantly tensed up luckily both of them were staring at Crowley so they didn't notice . “Yeah Crowley is this like a mini me thing or do you steal babys now ?” Dean said in a dark voice  . 

Before Crowley could respond to Dean you stepped in “actually …. that’s my son” you said in a voice that you hoped sounded confident.

Dean had a dumbfounded expression on his face and Sam was tying to find the right words to ask what was going on but miserably failing to do so 

“You -yo-Baby …. That’s yours … your baby -” he was just opening and closing his mouth not knowing what else to say . 

“Yes that’s my baby . He’s  four months old and his name is Robert after Bobby  “ You told them holding in your breath . 

Dean was the first to react whilst Sam still stood motion less beside his brother with a slightly open mouth . 

“Okay ...so you have a four months  old son -wait a minute . Is Crowley using him as leverage against you ??!?!” Dean quickly spun around and quickly walked towards Crowley with Sam right behind him . 

Crowley was about to snap himself Rob and you back to safety when your words stopped him “ No he’s not It’s fine “ Your brothers instantly froze and turned back to you confusion written all over there faces “(y/n) the King of Hell is holding your baby and you’re just gonna let it happen ?” Sam asked you . 

you quickly looked over to Crowley who prepared himself to leave with your son should this go wrong…

_Okay here we go …_

“ Let me explain this form the beginning …. I  met Crowley three years ago when you send him after me and I've been working for him since then-” Dean interrupted you with a hurt expression on his face “ What ?? (y/n) you've been working with Crowley ? He’s the Damn King of HELL and a demon !! I thought you knew better than to choose a monster over your family …” Deans words hurt … a lot and you could feel a tear running down your cheek …

_he’s not sorry ..He still thinks like dad …_

Crowley walked over you but before he could reach you to comfort you Sam blocked his way. 

“Your just picking back up where you left off squirrel . Do you really think she worked with me without a reason ? “ Crowley was giving Sam a death stare but spoke to Dean who was standing in front of you .

Sam was looking concerned at your son and Dean continued speaking.

“Shut the hell up Crowley that’s none of your business” 

_That’s it I've had enough !!_

the feeling of hurt was quickly replaced by anger and it was directly directed at Dean 

“Actually it IS his business ! You know  it’s okay that he’s holding my son because Crowley is his father …..” It was deadly quiet no one dared to move or say anything . The baby broke the deafening silence with a barely audible sigh drawing everyones attention back to him . 

Dean stormed off and quickly moved and stood next to Sam . 

“YOU SONOFABITCH ! “ Dean was pointing his gun directly at Crowleys head

“YOU FUCKER RAPED OUR SISTER “ 

Dean pulled the trigger but Crowley teleported right next to you before the bullet hit him. 

“ No I didn't rape her ! she’s my wife you MORON !!!” Crowleys voice was dangerously low but it got immensely louder when he insulted your brother . “Your sister is the best hunter I've ever met and actually managed to capture me when I first met her . In a way you two IDIOTS never would have thought of ! And if anyone would have ever tried to rape her they would have probably ended up dead anyway ! You have to stop seeing her as the little girl she once was ! just  get over your damn “family business” can't you idiots see that it’s  just pushing your family further apart ???! “ silence filled the room once again until you son squirmed in his fathers arms . You walked over to Crowley and ran your hand over the babys soft dark hair .

Dean sighted “ I … (y/n) I’ll probably regret saying this but Crowley’s right….I  was wrong and I'm honestly sorry …” 

You took your son and turned back around to face your brothers .

You could see that they were both honestly sorry for what they did . Sam looked like all he wanted to do was run over to you and hug you in one of his super tight giant hugs and Dean looked down at the floor ashamed . 

“Just … just promise me that you stop acting like dad and that we can finally be a family again” 

Dean lifted his head and a giant grin spread on Sams face as they began walking towards you but the boy in your arms opened his eyes and they were the same red as his fathers before they changed back to his human eyes that also looked like Crowleys . 

Sam and Dean stopped and looked at the prince of hell in shock before Sam started to laugh 

**“Okay this will take some time to get used to …”**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm completely incapable of writing one shots and I'm already planning on writing a second chapter to take me to church and They do what ??? but If anyone wants me to write stuff from between the second and third chapter just leave a comment ! :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a three parter the next chapter will be smut and in the last one reader and her brothers reunite.  
> I hope you liked the first chapter :)


End file.
